


the only heaven i'll be sent to

by sxldato



Category: Death Note
Genre: Asexual Character, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Other, ace character does sexual things?? should i tag that i think yea, i wrote this pretty vaguely though so like??? idk, it's all consensual though no worries no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxldato/pseuds/sxldato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- is when i'm alone with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only heaven i'll be sent to

**Author's Note:**

> matt and near give each other handjobs  
> this is where i swear on my life that i don't ship this and that i wrote this for a friend  
> comments/suggestions/etc are always welcome  
> title is from hozier's song 'take me to church'

"You sure this is okay?" Goggles hung loosely around his neck and his hair was in disarray.

"I’d tell you if it wasn’t." Their pale eyes were glazed over and their breathing was ragged.  


"You promise?" Teeth grazed against skin and delicate bruises bloomed.  


"Yes." It was more of a gasp than an affirmation.  


Their white button-down shirt, too big for them in the first place, slid off one of their shoulders, revealing alabaster skin. He pressed his lips to their shoulder, planting gentle kisses across their collarbone as he undid their shirt. His skin glistened with sweat, shining like copper. He moved lower down, dragging his long fingers down the other’s chest, biting back a moan as he heard them whine.  


"Can I touch you?"  


“Please.”  


Keeping eye contact, he took them in his hand. He was gentle, but used enough strength to make them start keening, sharp fingernails scrabbling for some friction on his back, leaving scratches. They wouldn’t last long if he didn’t take it slow, so he drew it out, took his time, and he could see it was driving them up the wall.  


"Matt, for the love of Christ," Near groaned, putting their own hand over Matt’s to speed him up. "You’re killing me."  


"Sorry if I want this to last for more than thirty seconds," Matt replied, his own voice quivering as he felt himself rub against Near’s bare chest, but he managed a shit-eating grin all the same.  


"I’m going to intentionally come all over your sheets, you asshole," they forced out between gritted teeth, guiding Matt’s hand.  


"You can’t aim, you idiot―”  


"I’m L’s successor. I can try―" They broke off, their eyes fluttering shut as they sucked in their lower lip, biting hard so when it slid back out between their teeth, it was red and plump, and Matt practically lost it at that.  


"I’m… I’m―"  


"Y-yeah, me too."  


Near blindly reached for Matt, taking him in their thin hand and stroking him, making Matt falter as he reached a whole different level of arousal. It was enough doing it to Near, but having Near do it to him was almost too much. His breath was heavy and labored and he leaned down, biting softly on the shell of Near’s ear and loving the response he got.  


"I’m going," Near panted, "to die."  


"Sorry to disappoint you, buddy," Matt replied, his voice strained. "But I don’t think that’s gonna be the end result to this thing we’ve got going."  


"Next time do me a favor and put me in your mouth so you’ll shut― ah―" Near’s hips jolted upwards, rocking against Matt’s as they came. The expression on Near’s face was enough to throw Matt over the edge, and he came not long after. He pressed his lips to Near’s before collapsing next to them on the bed, the mattress springs creaking slightly.  


"For a non-experienced ace, you were, like…" Matt looked down at himself. He was a mess and most of what was on him wasn’t even his. "You did good."  


"Thanks, I guess," Near breathed, still catching their breath. Their hair was damp with sweat, plastered to their forehead, and their chest was heaving for air. "You were… well, I don’t have much to compare it to, but I liked it."  


They smiled a little and Matt rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow as he kissed Near on the tip of their nose. “You’re beautiful.”  


Near scoffed.  


"No, really," Matt insisted. "I think you’re the most beautiful goddamn person I’ve ever seen. And you’re all kinds of smart, too." He tucked a stray piece of Near’s hair behind their ear, having his hand come to rest on their cheek. "I love you. Every bit of you."  


"I love you, too." Near pushed themself up and kissed Matt chastely, then stood up and made their way to the bathroom.  


"The hell are you going?" Matt called. "We need to spoon now!"  


"I’m covered in your sperm and it’s getting cold. It’s gross now. I’m taking a shower.”  


"Oh."  


Near turned around and leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, arms folded across their chest, completely naked and without an ounce of shame. “Do you want to join me?”  


Matt was off the bed and running over to them in about .2 seconds.


End file.
